Always
by Littlewerepire7
Summary: In Spirit Bound after Reece questions Dimitri,Rose storms out of the Court and into the hands of her old enemy who's Strigoi. She gets turned. Will Dimitri be able to save her? Or will she turn him Strigoi again? Same start as OWOA but it's Rose/Dimitri
1. Chapter 1: Losing love

**PLEASE READ! **

**This story starts exactly like One Way Or Another but this story doesn't have Raiden or any of the other characters in it. This is a Dimitri/Rose story. **

**Just giving the last warning: If you haven't read Spirit Bound don't read this one-shot. Because there is a small section from the book that I added in at the beginning. If you've read passed pg 407 then read it :)**

**If not and you don't want me to spoil it for you, then don't.**

**This story starts from pg 404-406 (After Dimitri is being questioned by Reece with Lissa and Rose there), and also in italics will be what's in the book. Normal writing is my own.**

**Rose's POV **

_This caused more laughter, and the third Moroi interrogator, who'd been quiet, snorted and rose from his seat. "I've seen all I need to. I don't think he should walk around unguarded, but he's no Strigoi. Give him a real place to stay and just keep guards on him until further decisions are made."_

_Reece shot up. "But-"_

_The other man waved him off. "Don't waste any more time. It's hot, and I want to go to bed. I'm not saying I understand what happened, but this is the least of our problems right now, not with half the Council wanting to rip the other half's heads off over the age decree. If anything, what we've seen today is a good thing- miraculous, even. It could alter the way we've lived. I'll report back to Her Majesty."_

_And like that, the group began dispersing but there was wonder on some of their faces. They too were beginning to realize that if what had happened to Dimitri was real, then everything we'd ever know about Strigoi was about to change. The guardians stayed with Dimitri, of course, as he and Lissa rose. I immediately moved toward them, eager to bask in our victory. When he'd been "knocked over" by Jonathan's tiny punch, Dimitri had given me a small smile, and my heart had leapt. I'd known then that I'd been right. He did still have feelings for me. But now, in the blink of an eye, that rapport was gone. Seeing me walk towards them, Dimitri's face grew cold and guarded again._

_Rose, said Lissa through the bond. Go away now. Leave him alone._

_"The hell I will," I said, both answering her aloud and addressing him. "I just furthered your case."_

_"We were doing fine without you," said Dimitri stiffly._

"_Oh yeah?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "You seemed pretty grateful a couple minutes ago when I thought up the idea of you helping us against Strigoi."_

_Dimitri turned to Lissa. His voice was low, but it carried to me. "I don't want to see her."_

"_You have to!" I exclaimed. A few departing people paused to see what the racket was about. "You can't ignore me."_

"_Make her go away," Dimitri growled._

"_I'm not-"_

_ROSE!_

_Lissa shouted in my head, shutting me up. Those piercing jade eyes stared me down. Do you want to help him or not? Standing here and yelling at him is going to make him even more upset! Is that what you want? Do you want people to see that? See him get mad and yell back at you just so you don't feel invisible? They need to see him calm. They need to see him…normal. It's true- you did just help. But if you don't walk away right now, you could ruin everything._

(A/N: Ok; now the rest is what I personally wrote)

I glared at her. "So that I not feel invisible huh, Lissa?" I shot back at her.

"Rose-"

"No. See this is what you don't get and will never get, Lissa. Why don't you try to see how I feel, how about you try to step into my shoes," I never took my eyes off her. "How would you feel if Christian wouldn't want to see you?"

"He doesn't anyway. And it isn't the same-"

"Bull-fucking-shit, Liss. Don't mess with me; I know you still love him. I know that every time you pass him you wish you two were together. Now just picture him turning Strigoi, then becoming a Moroi again and not ever wanting to see you because of the horrible things he has done," I spat.

I turned to him. "And you, if you haven't realized this yet, Dimitri, I love you. I will always love you and nothing you do will stop that. The stuff you did to me? Learn to forgive and forget! Because at the first second I saw that you changed back to yourself, I forgot all those stuff. I forgot what you used to be; because all I could think about is that you were my Dimitri again. _My _Dimitri, you understand? Just like I'm _your_ Rose."

Both stared at me speechless. His eyes were soft but his jaw was tight.

Lissa finally built up the courage to talk. "Rose, I-"

"And what if it was me with Christian and I was telling-"

"This is unfair, Rose. I'm doing this to help him," she growled.

"And have you noticed that you're going over the top?"

"No, I'm not. I'm protectin-"

I scoffed. "Yeah, he really needs another mother in his life."

"Rose! Are you hearing yourself?" she retorted.

"Yeah, I am. The question is are you hearing me? Are you two planning to-"

"I'm protective of him because I feel as if-"

"Save it for someone who cares."

"Rose, will you listen to her," Dimitri hissed.

I glared at him. "Sticking up for her are we? What, now you've got feelings for her?"

"There is nothing going on between us, Rose," she said. "How could you think that?" she yelled

I glared at both of them. Not only were they hurting me but also making me do something I have barely done.

Something wet started to fall down my cheek.

I frowned then rolled my eyes when I found out what it was.

Tears.

And a lot of them.

"Rose-"

Lissa started to move forward. I stepped back, she stopped looking hurt.

"You see what you have done to me. Since when do I cry, Lissa? When? Never!" I screamed at her.

"Look I know you're upset but-"

"Upset doesn't even cut it," I said wiping tears away.

"Rose, please," she begged.

I glared at her with as much intensity as I could.

"No."

She knew what I meant. I wouldn't give up.

That one word hung around us like a black cloud.

This is my cue to leave, I thought.

"This isn't over," I said.

I started down the pathway. Lissa called my name a few times but I didn't look back. All I knew was that she pissed me off so much that I couldn't be anywhere near her at the moment.

So I walked away.

But something hadn't changed and that was the way I felt about Dimitri.

One way or another. I'm going to get my Dimitri back.

* * *

Why did this happen to me? Why me? A guardian sworn to protect the Moroi, only to be turned into a Strigoi. I would never be the same again. Never protect Lissa again. Even though she peed me off not even twenty minutes ago I would trade anything to be with her now.

And Dimitri….

God. I've lost him too.

…Oh no….no, no, no, NO!

No! Keep yourself together Rose. Oh god.

I was turning. I could feel it. The pain was so excruciating that I couldn't even scream. My eyesight changed. My hearing changed. My body suddenly felt numb, as if it was so cold that I couldn't even feel it.

I started to forget that Lissa was my best friend, that Adrian was my boyfriend. And most of all: Dimitri. Now…when I thought about them, they were only one thing: food.

The Strigoi that bit me was standing right in front of me. She smiled sweetly at me.

"Congratulations, Rose. You are now a dead," she laughed.

The pain was gone. The feelings were gone.

Now I was undead.

I was a Strigoi.

**EARLIER THAT DAY**

I ran. I ran as fast as I possibly could.

I wanted to get out of the Court and …I don't know, go somewhere. Anywhere but here so I could think.

I sighed, when I needed to stop. I sat on a bench, which had a glorious fountain behind it. I was trying to control my breathing when Adrian found me.

He literally scared the hell out of me, making me jump when he sat down.

"Whoa there little dhampir," he chuckled.

"Adrian, do you mind? I'm kinda not in the mood to be scared shitless," I grumbled making him laugh even harder.

"Hey, do you have a car I could borrow?" I suddenly asked.

He gave me one of those _looks_, saying I-am-a-rich-person-that-owns-at-least-a-hundred-or-so-cars-and-you're-asking-me-a-stupid-question-like-that.

"I take that as a yes?"

"Yes," he ginned.

I nodded slowly pointedly looking at him and waiting for him to give me a set of keys. When he didn't I stopped nodding.

"Well?" I asked.

"What?"

"Can I borrow one of your cars?" I exclaimed.

"Oh, sure. Which type you want? There's fast cars, slow cars, cruising cars, sports cars, limos, trucks, 4WD-"

"Adrian! I just need a car," I said exasperated.

Jeesh! I just wanted a car. One car! No need to go into detail, I just needed a car!

He sighed. "Alright. I'll give you one of my personal favorites," he grinned.

"Personal favorite?" I asked slowly.

"Uh huh."

"Is it fast?"

"Very," he said in a teasing dangerous voice.

"Hmmm, sounds good," I grinned.

**OoOoOoOo**

Then I was off, driving manically fast down the highway in Adrian's black Lambos 3, with luckily no one on the road.

I had my sunglasses on and was singing along with the song that was currently playing on the radio.

I started humming the tune and took my eyes off the road to look at the view on the right of me. When I returned my eyes back on the road a second later, my heart stopped beating. There in the middle of the road was a Strigoi.

I, on instinct, hit the brakes hard, grabbed my stake and quickly got out of the car before she could move. Yeah, we were on the road and a semi was coming from behind, but it was a four-lane highway. Besides, I concentrated more on the Strigoi them the beeping semi that drove passed us.

I narrowed my eyes at the Strigoi, waiting for them to make the first move. We weren't exactly close to each other, but I could just see their appearance.

Which frightened me the most. Because I knew the Strigoi.

My eyes widened.

"Avery," I said stiffly.

Her wild hair was blowing in the wind, her red eyes piercing my own, and her smile was taunting me.

"Hello, Rose," she said smugly.

I was still frozen. Not only did I hate her, so it kinda makes my job in killing her easier, but also I wanted to know how the hell she get out of the Institution that she was staying at because she has totally lost her mind.

She looked down at my stake and laughed.

"Good luck trying to kill me, Rose. You seriously think I'd come and find you alone?"

There was a teasing glint in her eyes as she said that.

Out of nowhere, well to be specific they came from a car that was parked behind Avery that was pulled over to the side, two figures made their way behind Avery. I guessed who they were and straight up I knew I was correct.

Reed and Simon.

"Funny seeing you two still as her tagalong's," I smirked.

Reed eyes widened in surprise then he sneered.

"Rosemarie Hathaway."

"Reed. Simon," was the only greeting I gave to them.

"Where's your Moroi?" Simon asked.

I narrowed my eyes. "That's none of your concern."

Shit, I realized just then that I was up against three wacko Strigoi. I couldn't create a diversion to escape or run to my car and drive away, because then they'd won. But I didn't exactly want to die either.

I took a deep breath in when I remembered what happed to Lissa, Christian and Priscilla Voda that night Strigoi attacked them. Although there were heaps of Strigoi there that night that attacked them, there was still more than one guardian. One of Lissa's guardians died, along with all of Priscilla's.

But there are only three, Rose. And only one of me.

_You could take them_, a voice whispered inside of me said. _You're a guardian now. One of the top best of your age group. Fight!_

Simon laughed. "They didn't make you a guardian, right? Because you ran away to find your Strigoi boyfriend?"

"We heard that he got changed back," Reed sneered.

"I wonder if he'll go after you too. Well, since you're going to be a Strigoi very soon," Avery grinned.

"Don't count on it," I said calmly, sinking into a defensive position.

They just laughed when they saw me.

"She's a brave one," Simon teased.

"But not fast enough for us," Reed said.

He ran at me with speed that I was just about to block myself from. He, not having very good fighting skills, ran at me but didn't see that in the last second I pulled my stake out in front of me and plunged it through his heart.

His body fell lifelessly on the ground in front of me.

One down, two to go. Easy peasy.

I look up at Avery with a glint of challenge in my eyes.

How ya like that biatch, I thought smugly.

She stared at her brother's corpse with shook. Which then turned to anger.

She then stepped closer to me.

"Just for that Rose, we aren't letting you go. I was thinking that we might kill you instead of turning you. But why not let you suffer like my brother did just then," she said.

"I killed him instantly. No pain, no feeling for him. And for me, well no regret," I spat, climbing into another defensive stance.

"That's it. I'm tired of your crap. Simon get her," she ordered.

This is where my luck ran out, because I thought I had him. I really did, but what I didn't see was that somehow without me noticing, Avery snuck up behind me and tripped me, making me almost land on Reed's body if it weren't for Simon grabbing a tight hold on me while she slowly leant down.

Before she bit me, she caressed my cheek.

I cringed away and was considering biting her hand but I think that would hurt my teeth more then it would hurt her.

"Any last words, Hathaway?" she said sweetly.

"Go to hell," I said then spat at her. My spit landed right on her eye as she screeched. She slapped me hard then leant down and bit me.

I screamed my final scream as a sane person, then it died down, as I became the very thing I sworn to destroy.

**A/N: ****Hope you liked it. **

**Please review **

**Littlewerepire7**


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot :( **

**Chapter 2 Dimitri's POV**

I was sitting in a restaurant when Lissa told me the news. It was unexpected and left me in the verge of going in shock. I thought I'd start the day normally in hopes of not running into Roza again. I didn't want to be near her. The more I'm near her, the more I want her. I love her and need her but I can never look at her without the regret of all the horrible things I did to her when I was Strigoi.

But Lissa changed my normal morning into a living nightmare. She rushed into the restaurant, tears uncontrollable pouring down her face. I jumped to my feet, ignoring the guardians that were assigned to guard me, and rushed to her side. She threw her arms around me, crying even harder. My eyebrows pulled together as I patted her on her back, trying everything to calm her down.

It worked wonders because she calmed down a little.

I asked for the guardians to give us a moment and they did, reluctantly. I led Lissa outside and guided her to a vacant table in the sun close by the takeaway.

I sat opposite of her and looked at her in her eyes, trying to keep my emotions under control.

Her jade eyes were swollen and red from crying.

"What is it, Lissa?" I asked her gently.

It took a while for her to respond but she spoke shakily in the end.

"It's Rose-" was the only thing that came out, then a wave of sobs overtook her.

Rose? God, what has she done now?

Lissa took a few deep breaths and continued.

"After I woke up I started to feel funny. Like I was losing a part of myself. I went to my bathroom and looked at my reflection then…" she shook her head.

"Then?" I urged her softly.

She sniffed then carried on. "Then a lot of pain kicked in. I don't know where it all came from…it was everywhere…my whole body was on fire. Then the pain became so bad and I saw a girl's face in my mind. Rose's. With…" She looked away.

"With?"

"With…red eyes. And then it was gone. Rose's face was gone, the pain was gone and now I feel…" her eyes met mine. "Now I feel like I'm missing something. A part of me."

My mouth was open in shock. There's was no use in hiding my emotions now because now I couldn't contain them. She was missing something inside? And what was with Rose and the red-

"Oh god," I whispered. Lissa nodded sadly and hid her face in her hands. "The bond between us is broken. Now she's a….a…." Lissa sobbed uncontrollably.

Rose…Roza was a…

I didn't believe it.

I got up from my seat so quickly that it fell backwards. I took off in the direction of the guardian's building where I'd hope to find Alberta. The guardians ran after me, unsure of what had come over me. Lissa made no move to stop me. Even if she did, it was no use. I needed to know it wasn't true.

I burst through the door and scanned the bottom floor for Alberta and breathed out with relief when I saw her. She was talking to a man at the front desk. From the sound of her voice I could tell she was not impressed.

With a final word to him, she turned and walked away but stopped in her tracks when she saw me approach.

"Dimitri? What-"

By then I was standing infront of her.

"When was the most recent Strigoi attack, Alberta?" I asked.

She breathed out a shaky breath. "Yesterday," she said quietly.

"Any casualties?"

"One."

"Who?" I whispered.

She bit her lip. Then something happed that I never saw before. A tear rolled down Alberta's face as she stared up at me with sorrow.

I stepped back and shook my head disbelievingly.

"No," I whispered.

She nodded slowly.

"It was Rose, Dimitri," she spoke quietly.

My whole world fell at that moment.

"She was ambushed by three Strigoi. By the sounds of what happened, they made her one of them. We know who the Strigoi are from their fingerprints on her car. Avery Lazar, her brother and her guardian…"

I stopped listening as she kept telling me information about the attack.

I could just picture what happened.

Avery and Rose circling each other then Simon or her brother grabbed Rose from behind and Avery plunges her teeth into her.

I squeezed my eyes closed.

_No_.

"We've got a search party out there. We'll do all we can to bring her back, Dimitri."

"There's no way to bring Strigoi back," I retorted.

"I'm aware of that. We'll figure something out. Now I have to go. I'm in a meeting with her majesty in two minutes. I am so sorry, Dimitri. She was your student," she said softly.

And my lover, I added silently.

I nodded my respect to her. "Thank you."

I waited until she left the building before I made my move. Looking in the corner of my eye, I watched her descend the stairs. I sauntered to the front desk where the same man who was talking to Alberta sat. He looked up at me with curiosity.

"How may I help you?" he asked politely.

I was so used to people ending their questions with my name but I guess I've lost that it. I tried not to cringe and licked my dry lips.

"Do you recall a Strigoi attack that occurred yesterday?" I asked.

He sighed sadly and nodded. "Poor guardian. So young," he said sorrowfully.

"She was my student," I said in a quiet voice.

His eyes widened and his mouth opened in horror.

"Your student? Oh Lord, I am so very sorry," he said quickly.

I didn't want to hear and apologies. I gulped.

"You are aware that Montana is under close watch and we have surveillance cameras of nearly every main street?"

"Yes, we have a room in this building specialized for us to keep Montana under close watch. The cameras have connection with the computers in the room. Over a hundred computers in there," he blew out a low whistle.

I nodded. "Yes, I've heard of it. Am I able to go in there?"

He looked up at me and bit his lip, deciding.

I bit my lip and tried to look helpless in order to get in that room.

At last he nodded. He called a guardian patrolling the area and asked if he could watch the front desk.

"This way," he said and power-walked to the elevator. Once we were both in, he pressed Floor 4 and pressed the close doors button. After the doors closed, the elevator proceeded upwards.

"We only have twenty minutes. If you can somehow find what you're looking for it would be a miracle," he said nervously. He was going against his job to help me.

"Do me a favor," I said. He looked over at me.

"When the elevator opens, don't follow me. Go back to the desk."

"Why? What are you going to do?"

I'm going to be the badass Rose loved so much.

I shrugged. "The guardians in there probably won't let me in."

"Oh no," he said shakily.

I nodded slowly and narrowed my eyes.

"Oh yes," I said smoothly.

"But they'll report you if you attack them," his voice spoke and I saw he was starting to sweat from nerves.

"I'm going to negotiate with them," I assured him.

"By force?"

"Yeah, I'm going to use the force," I said dramatically, remembering the force from Star Wars.

He chuckled nervously.

"Not to worry. I won't kill them."

Just then the elevator opened and a buff security guy stood off to the side. The elevator opened to a hallway.

"The room's called the C.R," the guardian said. I nodded my thanks to him and pressed the ground level button before stepping out.

The buff guardian pointed his finger at me and he furrowed his brow.

"Aren't you the guardian that got turned-"

I started at him and sent a high kick to his head. The impact was hard. He went cross-eyed and fell to the floor unconscious.

"Sure am," I said and gave him a smug smile.

I strode down the hallway, searching the names of the doors I walked by. The fifth door I passed had C.R clearly on it. I took out a gun I hid in my coat and leaned my head against the door. I heard laughter on the other side.

If my calculations were correct, there are five guardians in there, two fat, two skinny and one medium. All had weapons and all were sitting back on their chairs relaxing.

What the guardian at the front desk didn't notice was that I took out his gun from his belt before entering the elevator. He was either new or dumb. A guardian always checks that all their weapons are on them at all times.

I held up the gun and kicked the door open.

I looked around the room and saw I was right. Five guardians, all with weapons.

There was even a surveillance camera in the left corner on the far back of the spacious room. The first thing I did was shooting it down. The closest guardian to me came at me with a miniature bat. I dodged when he swung it at me and kicked him in the stomach, sending him into a wall hard. A woman did the same thing but she was nowhere near as fast as I was.

She gave a warrior like scream and grabbed her stake out, jabbing it towards me. I punched her square in the jaw, sending her flying in the guardian behind her. They smashed into three computers. They fell to the fall just as the remaining two charged at me. They were young and easy to knock out. When they were close I did a back flip and my feet collided with their necks. With a cry, they both fell to the ground. All five guardians were unconscious.

I breathed out and coughed and I went to the first computer. I replayed what it captured last night and nothing showed up.

Nothing showed up for the last ninety-nine computers. The last one was my only shot. I replayed it. This camera was a 'speed' camera on a highway. A highway that's not far from here. Oh please be it.

For five minutes nothing happened. Then a black Lambos 3 drove in and screeched to a stop.

I narrowed my eyes. Then they widened a second later.

Rose got out of the car and walked a few paces infront of it. What the hell was she doing?

I gasped when she brought her stake out and slipped into a defensive stance. In the middle of the highway. I couldn't see what was infront of her. The camera only went to far.

I was on the verge of biting my nails when she attacked a person.

Red eyes flashed on the screen. This was it. This is what happened to Rose.

Three Strigoi's were suddenly infront of her and pushing her around.

I knew them all. Avery, Reed and Simon. The question was : how's they get out of that Institute.

I couldn't think about that at that moment because just then Simon grabbed Rose. She couldn't have seen it coming because it happened so quickly. He tugged her around so she'd face Avery.

As Avery leaned down, Rose spat on her eye.

That's my Roza.

Avery screeched at her then slapped her across the face. I bit my lip so hard it started to bleed. Avery swooped down and bit Rose. Roza screamed and then the screen went blank.

I sat there frozen at the computer trying to control my breathing. It wasn't working.

Awhile later a few guardians barged in and placed me under arrest again. I was helpless once again.

But now that I had a lead, I knew what to do. All I needed to do was escape the prison and go after Roza.

**A/N: Hi again :) Please tell me what you think about my story so far**

**Please review**

**Littlewerepire7 **

**xoxoxx**


	3. Chapter 3: They headed West

**Okay, I've done a big mistake. I accidentally made Dimitri say that there's no way to bring Strigoi back to life, which there is. So please just ignore that mistake. Thank you talkygirl for pointing that out to me. I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot :( **

**Chapter 3 **

**Dimitri's POV**

I've been locked up for a week so far in the ghastly jail. The only thing that comforted me was my thoughts. My mind never left Rose's face. I remember every part of her face, her dark, mysterious eyes, and her beautiful lips that my lips desperately need to touch.

_Well you could have had all of that! But you threw her away!_ a pestering voice inside of me said.

Unfortunately, it was right. It was my fault that Rose wasn't in my arms. If only I had accepted that what's done is done, just like she did. Rose didn't care about what I've done when I was Strigoi. All she wanted was to have me back. And now I've let her down.

She's Strigoi. My nightmare has come true. It would only be a matter of time before we see each other again. She'd want to turn me Strigoi again so we could live forever. Just like what I wanted when I was one of those filthy creatures.

A guardian abruptly walked passed my cells, giving me a filthy look. An idea sparked through me.

"Excuse me?" I called.

He turned and sneered at me. "What?"

"I want to request a visitor," I said.

He gave a harsh laugh. "I don't think so."

"I'm allowed to have one visitor per day," I replied calmly. My temper was beginning to boil.

"Not on my watch," he retorted.

"He's right," another person said. I turned towards where the voice came from.

A figure in the shadows stepped forward and regarded me cautiously.

"Whom do you want to see?" he asked me.

"Vasilisa Dragomir."

"Why?" the first guardian barked.

"That is none of your concern," I said back, looking him directly in the eye. I didn't flinch when he sneered again.

"Fine. I'll get her," the calmer out of the two said. Both ventured off while I waited in silence.

My plan was complete. All I needed was for Lissa to come to my cell.

An hour passed when I heard footsteps down the corridor. I straightened up as I walked over to the bars of my cell and held onto them. Lissa, along with the two guardians, stopped infront of my cell. Her eyes were bloodshot and she trembled as she smiled sadly at me. The news of what happened to Rose broke her heart.

"Hi, Dimitri," she said softly. The two guardians were leaning against the wall behind Lissa, watching my every move.

I grinned at her. Now for my plan…

The first step was for the guardians to bring Lissa to me. Next step was to attack her. I grabbed her shoulder and spun her around swiftly so she was facing the guardians and had one arm around her neck. She cried out in surprise and at the same time, the guardians jumped off the wall and were about to pry my arm off her but my grip tightened.

"Open the cell," I said harshly.

When they hesitated I tightened my grip again. Lissa whimpered.

The calmer one unlocked the door to the cell. A second later I threw Lissa forward, grabbed the calmer guardian's arm and pulled him into the cell and kicked the door closed. I grabbed the keys and flung them as hard as I could at the other guardian. There would have been ten keys at least on that one chain. It hit him smack in the eye and he cried out.

No time to loose.

I grabbed Lissa by the arm and towed her after me.

"Are you alright?" I asked as we rounded the corner. There weren't any guardians down the corridor.

"I figured you had a plan so I went along with it. And no you didn't hurt me," she said a little breathlessly.

We rounded another corner where there was one guardian that fell asleep on a chair right next to the entrance. I looked down at my bright orange uniform I had to wear and stopped in my tracks. Next to the sleeping guardian was a cloak. Perfect. I snatched it off him and quickly put it on.

A few minutes later we were out of the prison undetected. We walked all the way to the car park. People were giving me strange looks as I hid my face underneath the cloak.

"Lissa, I need your help with Rose," I said.

"I'm coming with you," she said.

"Thank you."

Lissa pulled out her keys to her car from her pocket and unlocked her car. We got in it and she immediately put her foot down and drove out of the Court.

"You know where to go?" she asked.

I nodded. "I sure do."

* * *

Someone had moved Rose's car off to the side of the road when we finally reached it. No blood, no scratches on the car but we did have a lead. Avery car left tires marks as they must have done a few burn outs both actually leaving.

"They headed west," I said after spending a lot of time calculating the direction they went in.

Lissa bit her lip. "Do you think they would have gone far?"

"No. If anything, they are still in Montana."

**A/N: Hello everyone! Hope you like it so far :)**

**Please review**

**Litttlewerepire7**


	4. Chapter 4: Oh boy

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot :( **

**Chapter 4**

**Four days later**

I lost my soul, my normal life and the dhampir I loved that day. They were all gone in a blink of an eye.

But I came to find that I much rather a life as a Strigoi. I had the freedom to do whatever I wanted when I wanted. I had the power and strength to do as I please. I started to loose interest in caring for the humans and Moroi and started to enjoy drinking the life out of them.

My world became dark and the only thing that quenched my thirst was blood.

I no longer hesitated when I killed or regret the killing. But what I wanted to do was simple: turn Dimitri back to Strigoi. It's a quick, painless process and I intended to turn him even if he was unwillingly. I was foolish back then when I declined his offer of immortality when he was the Strigoi. I desperately wanted for both of us to be together forever.

But my need would have to wait. First of all, we had to get out of Montana. Avery, although still unhappy that I killed her brother, has lightened up to me and is guiding me through life as a Strigoi. Simon has lost his sour look and actually seems to be happy, unlike when he did when he was a dhampir.

He too has been helping me.

We were to meet two other Strigoi that can help us out of Montana. Avery arranged us all to meet at the club downtown at eleven p.m.

When we arrived, we quickly dashed out of the stolen car and into the club before the security guard could see us. The music was booming as we ventured across the darkened dance floor. We made it across the dance floor without any drama.

On one side of the club were private booths. We headed in that direction and walked briskly towards an occupied booth in the corner. The two people that were at the booth were whom we were supposed to be meeting.

One of them was a woman who had high cheekbones and was extraordinarily beautiful with strawberry blonde hair. The man next to her had a stocky build and was fairly tall.

What surprised me the most was that I used to know them. They helped me with my dark mood swings from Lissa. And now they were Strigoi. Just like me.

The woman smiled up at me.

"Good to see you again, Rose," Oksana said. Mark smiled up at me as well.

Oh boy.

**A/N: That is all I'm going to reveal of Rose until Dimitri finds her. I want it to be a surprise :D**

**I'd really like it if I got more reviews so pretty please review**

**Littlewerepire7 **


	5. AN: Important

**A/N: Bad news everyone**

**Its impossible for me to update this week and I doubt I can next week either. I ha****ve a christening to set up and I'm moving houses. I'll be extremely busy so please just wait a couple of weeks until I update. **

**I'm**** really sorry**

**Littlewerepire7**


	6. Chapter 5: Hello, Roza

**Chapter 5**

I know where some of the Strigoi hide in Montana. A fairly huge community of Strigoi is centered underneath a club called Night Owl. Another hang out is on the outskirts of Montana but since we were closet to Night Owl, I decided to go there first.

I parked the car on the side of a littered street and met Lissa on the sidewalk. Together we walked up to the security guard, ahead of all the other people waiting in line. The security guard and I went to school with each other so I desperately hoped he still remembered me.

"Hello Kevin," I said to him. He turned to me and regarded me with suspicion.

"Belikov? What are you doing here?"

I gestured to the entrance of the club.

"We're meeting a few friends," I said simply.

His brow furrowed. "I thought this wasn't your kind of hang out."

"Come on!" someone shouted from far behind me.

"We want to get in too!"

"We don't have all night!"

Kevin rolled his eyes at the people and opened the door. He gestured for me to proceed in. I went in first and Lissa followed behind.

The subwoofers in the club were practically making the ground shake. The dancers danced their hearts out. We headed for the bar. A few people were sitting at the bar, drinking and laughing hysterically.

Lissa sat down a few seats away from a group of drunks. I signaled for the bar attendant. He rocked up in tight jeans, biker jacket with metal spikes on his shoulders and a white t-shirt underneath. He was wiping a glass as he looked at me expectantly.

"What can I get ya?" he asked, looking down at the glass.

I shrugged and tried to look as if I had not a care in the world.

"Seen any suspicious characters in here tonight?" I asked lazily.

He stopped wiping and looked up at me. "Why?"

"I'm looking for a girl of eighteen years that is unbelievably gorgeous," I said, almost wincing as I recalled Rose's features. "With dark hair. Seen her?"

He smiled. "There are lots of those characters around here mate. Anyway, the information you want is something I can't give you. Its nothing personal, I'm just doing my job," he said, turning his back on me and placed the glass with the others.

"The girl is my girlfriend."

He turned around again and smirked. "If she's your girl then why call her suspicious?"

"Because she's extremely shifty," I said with a grin. His smile widened.

"We've all been there, mate. Yes, well as a matter of fact I did see a gorgeous girl with extremely dark hair," he gestured with his head towards the dance floor. "She was over there dancing."

I looked towards the direction he nodded to and my mouth dropped in horror.

There she was.

In a cute, tight, white, sleeveless dress that went to her mid-thighs was my Roza.

She looked like she was having the time of her life, laughing ever so often. From where I stood she didn't look Strigoi. She was dancing with a girl whom I recognized as Avery. Great.

The lights were turned down so no one would realize her absurd eye colour.

I knew what I had to do and I know it would cost me. Before we came to the club we bought a few outfits each with Lissa's credit card.

Lissa wore a midnight blue dress that went down to her knees with black high heels.

I wore a black leather jacket with a white tee underneath and wore black jeans.

"I'm going over to her-" I started.

"Are you nuts!" Lissa hissed, grabbing my arm before I could move.

I looked down at her. "Would you be able to charm the stake in around ten minutes?" I asked.

"Ten minutes?"

"I'm going to distract her," I said unsurely.

"You don't sound too convincing," she said sarcastically.

"That's because she isn't an idiot, Lissa. She'll know something is up."

Lissa looked at Rose then back at me.

"Fine," was all she said.

Convincing her was easier than I thought. I walked cautiously towards the dance floor and analyzed ever move Rose made. I was about seven feet away from her now. Avery had left her and now she was dancing with two strangers. They were both guys.

What they did made my eyes narrow in fury. The taller guy was dancing behind her, gripping her hips and occasionally kissing her neck. The one in front of her was slightly shorter and dancing too close.

"Hello, Roza," I said in a low voice that I'd knew she'd hear. Her head whipped around and our eyes made contact. Our eyes widened in shock.

This was the first time I got a view of her whole body as Strigoi. Her blood red eyes pierced my heart as she kept dancing. But she no longer was concentrating on the two guys, but on me. It was as if we were in our own little world.

The dress looked amazing on her. If she weren't a Strigoi, I'd describe her as an angel. Her skin was almost the same colour as her dress.

As the song came to an end, some people clapped and cheered while others made their way off the dance floor. The guys with Rose complimented her but she ignored them. Instead, she started towards me.

Our eyes never left each other's as a slow song echoed from the speakers. Couples held onto each other and started swaying by the time that Rose came face to face with me. When she was close enough, I wrapped my arms around her waist, which caught her off guard. She grinned, showing the very tip of her fangs. Her hands started at my stomach, and then crawled up my chest. She wrapped her arms around my neck, as we started to sway gently.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Her voice wasn't purposely harsh; it was just a Strigoi trait.

"Isn't it obvious? I needed to get out of the Court," I replied.

She traced my lips with her finger.

"I almost believe you."

"It's true."

She nodded slowly. I narrowed my eyes because I knew that wasn't a good sign.

She then turned us around and gestured towards the bar where Lissa was.

I looked up and saw Lissa, whom had with tear tracks down her face and looking straight at me with fear in her eyes. At first I was confused, but then I saw am object placed firmly against the side of her head. Avery was holding a gun to Lissa's head.

I gasped. Rose turned my face to her again and she smiled.

"Now tell me why you're really here."

**A/N: Please review :)**

**I'm not moving for a while (apparently) so now I can update!**

**Please review :D**

**Littlewerepire7**


	7. Chapter 6: All I want is you, Dimitri

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything :(**

**Chapter 6 DPOV**

Great. Just when I thought my plan was going well, it backfires. I was struggling to keep calm, and under these circumstances I find that I am not doing so well with keeping a blank look in place. And I knew Rose knew it too.

I could see it in her eyes. And the way that slow, sexy smile of hers crept on her face in triumph.

We stood so close yet she was too far away from me. I wanted to hold her, to make things go back to normal but it will never happen. Well, not her being Strigoi.

So I winged it.

I gave that a full smile and narrowed my eyes dangerously, just the way she loved it. Her eyes fluttered slightly, and by then I knew that I won.

"I came here to see you," I said in a low voice.

Her eyes were contemplating everything I said. She gestured towards Lissa without taking her eyes off me.

"Then why is Dragomir here?"

Dragomir? What, so she doesn't call Lissa by her name anymore?

I shrugged and took a step forward so that we were touching. I leaned down so our lips were only millimeters apart. She stiffened.

"Does it matter? We're here now. And together," I said.

She eyed my lips before looking up at me.

"That's all I want," she said softly.

"What?" I whispered.

"All I want is you, Dimitri. Let me make you mine," she said, leaning in, and when her lips touched mine she murmured, "forever."

I shivered at her touch and I tried to process what she just said.

Rose wanted me Strigoi. There was no doubt about it.

But what she didn't realize was that I'd rather die than become Strigoi again. But again, I played along.

I moaned. "That's all I want," I said against her lips.

She pulled back and stared at me steadily. "You mean it?"

The light sparkled in her blood red eyes and for a second I saw her. The real Rose.

My Roza.

I gasped and faintly forgot my surroundings. My head was pounding so hard; I could barely hear the music in the club.

At first I didn't believe I saw her. I assume it was my imagination. But the more I thought about it, the more I believed I saw her.

But then she was gone. Just like that.

A shakily breath escaped me. My eyes dropped to the ground, unable to look at her again.

"Hey," she said softly, but it still had that harsh tone in it, "it's going to be ok," she said and leaned her forehead against mine.

I so badly wanted to believe her but it will never happen. A Strigoi and dhampir can't have a relationship. I remember. It took me everything not to drink her dry when I was Strigoi.

We stood like that for a while just gazing into each other's eyes. At some point I closed my eyes and let her lips wander across my jaw.

I shivered as her fangs playfully touched my neck.

"NO, DIMITRI!" Lissa cried abruptly.

Something punctured my skin and then I knew what was happening. I start to feel a little lightheaded.

My eyes flew open to see Rose lifting her face up to mine again. But that's not what caught my attention. There was blood on her lips. My hand went to my neck where she put her fangs. When I touched something wet, I whipped my hand back and stared down at it in horror. Blood.

Rose drank from me.

My eyes started to get hazy and Rose's profile stared to blur in sight.  
"Wha-what's….going on?" I asked.

My head started to swim and I lurched forward. Rose caught me in her arms and caressed my back.

Before she could say anything, Lissa screamed out again.

"WE'RE OVER HERE!" Lissa screamed.

Then, everything happened at once. Rose's head flew up and a look of pure anger overcame her pale face. My gaze shifted to behind Rose where around ten men in the dhampir uniform were rushing towards us.

Dhampirs? What were they doing here?

"ROSE!" Avery yelled.

But it was too late.

The dhampirs wrenched Roza away from me, making me stagger to the ground. Rose was fighting them off, but the more she killed the more dhampirs came.

My head struck the ground hard, making my vision even fuzzier.

The last thing I saw was the dhampirs dragging Rosa away.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. But now I can because I'm on holidays :)**

**Please review **

**Littlewerepire7 :D**


	8. Chapter 7: Memory Loss

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything :(**

**Chapter 7 **

**DPOV**

My head was killing me when I woke up. When I opened my eyes, I squinted from the bright ceiling light. I found I was in a hospital bed in my own separate room and in one of those ridiculous white patient gowns.

I blinked a few times, trying to remember yesterday's events.

I remember seeing Roza's face. But for some reason, she face was blurry. I concentrated on her face harder, but the same result came.

What had happened yesterday? And why couldn't I see her face clearly?

Sitting beside me was Alberta. Her short, sandy hair was combed neatly, however there was a strand or two that fell over her eyes, giving her a more powerful and dangerous look. Her eyes analyzed mine, seeing if there was anything she could pick up that would inform her of what I was thinking. My brow furrowed as I stared at her, confusion written on every inch of my face.

"You're up," she said, stating the obvious. I nodded stiffly.

When I tried to sit up, my face twisted in pain, and I fell back against the bed. My back was on fire, but why? Why was I in so much pain?

I didn't have the slightest clue of what events took place yesterday, but I did know one thing. Rose played a major part in them.

I was breathing hard, trying desperately to concentrate. But it was no use.

I looked up at Alberta.

"What's happened? I feel as if my body is being consumed by fire," I gasped out.

Alberta hesitated before answering.

"You got trampled. I have no idea how you survived. You collapsed after they took Rose and-"

"Who took Rose?"

Now it was her turn to look at me with confused eyes. "You don't remember what happened?"

"No," I groaned as I tried to shift my position, only making the pain worse.

Alberta clasped her hands together and stared at them, biting her lips.

"The guardians grabbed Rose before she could bite you again. I don't know how you're not Strigoi. She took a lot of blood and-" Alberta carried on but I was no longer listening. My hearing was blurred, as if someone was talking to me while I was underwater. Rose bit me? And assuming that she bit me, which was totally off, she would have to be Strigoi. Right?

But she couldn't be.

"Alberta," I cut her off mid-sentence. "Is Rose Strigoi?" I asked shakily.

She turned her face away and I just briefly saw a tear escape her eye before looking away.

"No," I gasped.

And then the black consumed me again.

* * *

This time when I woke up, I was in a white room. But this time I wasn't squinting. The lights were gentle to the eyes, but still bright enough for everything to be seen. I looked around the room and found I was in a laboratory.

Of all places, why here? The hospital sounded more comforting. My heartbeat quickened and a strange beeping noise disrupted the silent room. I looked to my right, where the beeping seemed to be coming from, and found I was hooked up to a machine that was monitoring my heartbeat. I looked down and saw that I was connected to four electrodes, one on each arm and one on each leg. All four electrodes were connected to one lead that was then connected to the monitor.

A woman appeared out of nowhere and was rushing to my side. She looked

She looked up briefly on the monitor and scribbled some notes down on her clipboard. Then she removed the electrodes.

"How are you feeling, Guardian Belikov?" she asked.

I still wasn't used to having my title back. It sparked the pride I once had in me again. I wanted to beam at the thought of it, but I was still concerned of where I was.

"Am I at the Court?" I asked.

"Yes. You're in the Court's laboratory."

They had a laboratory? For what?

"We do all our testing in here. You seem fine on the outside, but it's the inside that is most important. May you please sit up on this bench here?" she patted a white bench that was next to the bed I laid in. Moving laboriously onto the bench, I noticed that there was another room next to the one I was in. The only thing that separated the two rooms was a thick wall of clear glass.

A woman was sitting with her back to me on a bench, while a nurse was talking to her. Something about the scene looked very odd. The woman's shoulders were slouched and her head was titled downwards. Very odd.

The nurse in the room I was in cleared her throat. Startled, I looked back at her.

She held up an ophthalmoscope and said, "Look into the light please."

I obeyed.

"Ok," she said, placing the instrument down and took down a few more notes on her clipboard.

"What's going on?" I asked.

She looked up briefly. "I'm just giving you a normal checkup."

"Why?"

"Because of the condition you're in."

"Which is?"

"You're in the very basic stages of shock. You fainted twice in the past two days. You've slept for half a day and so it is my duty to give you a checkup."

That was all she said.

After a few more tests, she excused herself and walked briskly into the next room. I looked back at the woman who hadn't moved. She looked familiar, but I couldn't put my mind around it. The nurse whom was talking to her was now talking with the nurse whom ran me through the tests. They kept glancing at me, obviously talking about my results. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I guessed my assumption was correct.

They were close by the patient. I read my nurse's lips and saw said my name. At that moment, the patient's head flew up in their direction.

At lightening speed she grabbed a scalpel lying near the bench and slashed my nurse's neck open.

My mouth dropped. My nurse spun on her foot from the impact, sending her blood all over the glassed window. She collapsed face first, dead.

The horror of what just happened was so overwhelming that my head started to spin.

While stalking the other screaming nurse, the woman raised the scalpel and was about to puncture the nurse, when a few guardians ran through the door to the other side. One was holding a stun device and turned it on. Facing the patient, he lunged out and made contact with her body. Dropping the scalpel, she fell to the ground, back first and was shaking. The shaking rocked her body back and forth rapidly.

What scared me most was that I knew her. I ran to the glass wall and pounded as hard as I could on it.

"NO!" I screamed. Two of the guardians went to my side of the wall and grabbed hold of me. They were dragging me backwards, away from the wall.

"NO!" I yelled again and tried to fight them off but it was no use. They were both bigger than me and I barely had any energy left.

I took one my look at her and screamed. "ROSE!"

Her red pained eyes flickered towards mine one last time before I was dragged out of the room.

**

* * *

A/N: Dimitri has lost a bit of his memory (just letting you know if you're confused) **

**Hope you're enjoying it so far :)**

**Please review**

**Littlewerepire7 xoxox**


	9. Chapter 8: I need you

**Hey everybuddi :D**

**Kuroshitsuji, whom is a newcomer on fanfiction, has asked me to read a story of theirs that has the same plot as Vampire Academy but with different, interesting characters.**

**Please check it out, because it's a good read :D**

**It's called Vampire Academy Afterlife :)  
**

**Kuroshitsuji and I also have something in common: the reviews we get encourage us to write and UPDATE! :D**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything :(**

**Chapter 8**

**DPOV**

I was in a really stubborn mood when I awoke the next morning. I refused to eat what the guardians sent in and refused to drink. I turned down their small talk and shifted so that I was facing the wall to my new room. I was still in the same building as Rose, I believed, and I had a feeling that yesterday wasn't going to be the last time I'd see her. Infact, I had a feeling I'd see her today.

My new room was pretty much a cell. My room was made up of three sturdy brick, white walls and one was barred, which was at the front, and a bed was pushed into the back corner, where I laid and didn't turn around for nothing.

Except when a woman's voice spoke to me through the bars shortly after a guardian left after I refused the lunch they brought.

"Guardian Belikov, I am Amina Ross. I am the nurse whom helped Rosemary Hathaway-"

I shot up in a sitting position and face the nurse. It was her. The survivor. After my nurse was brutally killed by Rose, Amina barely escaped with her life. Just in time, the guardians saved her. And they tortured….

My eyes narrowed into slits.

"Where's Rose?" I barked.

She flinched at my sudden ferocity. She held onto her clipboard and I noticed her knuckles have gone white.

"She's kept under a close watch. I assure you she's-"

"She's safe? Or perhaps that she won't be harmed like before?" I have a bitter laugh. "Just like yesterday when she was tortured?" My voice rose with ever word I said.

She stiffened. "She was only harmed because of what she did to…to…" she broke off, a tear escaping her eye.

Only then did the event of what Rose did hit me. She killed an innocent. It wasn't like the nurse hurt her in any way. Well, that I saw that is. And she only said my name when Rose pounced on her.

I don't know what could have made Rose that angry to kill a nurse when she only just said my name. Or perhaps it was for what the nurse said before.

"Can I see Rose?" I asked. I doubt I could but it was worth a try.

"No," she said harshly, but softened her tone and started again. "No, you can't. She's still Strigoi and therefore she's still a threat. Her Majesty has called a meeting in which the two of you must attend. You don't have a choice. The guardians will literally drag you there if you resist. I'll see you later," she said, and then she was off.

So Rose and I were to confront the queen infront of probably the whole Moroi. Fun.

* * *

The Council hall was in chaos a second before my presence was known. The loud racket hushed down into whispers as two guardians escorted me into the hall. Two seats were in the middle of the hall, a few paces away from where the Council sat. I strode confidently to the seat on the left and gracefully sat down. I had my hands in my lap and never took my eyes off the Council. Tatiana stared at me blankly while the other members regarded as a threat. Which, I was. I mentally smiled at that thought.

Soon enough the whole hall erupted in silence and then Queen Tatiana rose to address everyone.

"I wanted to thank everyone today that made the effort to come on such short notice. Before me is Dimitri Belikov, a guardian whom has won his title back. However, he put an important royal Moroi in danger that almost cost her her life because he went after the one he loved, whom is Strigoi. Today we'll be discussing his punishment," she finished.

I sensed Lissa was holding back a few nasty comebacks but remained silent.

I knew what I did was wrong. Putting Lissa in danger like that almost cost Lissa her life. But then I wouldn't have gotten close enough to Rose. But I couldn't of done it without her.

"And now may I present to you, Rosemarie Hathaway," the queen said.

I didn't dare look back when I heard the door to the hall open and slam shut. Footsteps echoed the room as all the Moroi and dhampirs watched in horror as Rose made her way to her seat. I couldn't look back. Looking back would make me go insane. I wanted to run to her. To scoop her in my arms and kiss her full on the lips without caring about what anyone else thought. She was my Roza, Strigoi or not. And I loved her for who she is.

The seats Rose and I sat in were a couple of meters apart but I could still feel her presence. She sat in the seat and without warning I looked over.

She looked horrible. Her hair was a bit messier and now she wore an orange uniform that prisoners wore. She looked extremely tired, but still unbelievably beautiful.

Her red eyes lifted to mine and then I knew that I needed to get her out of here.

I remember what it's like to be Strigoi. Emotionless. She was looking desperately at me saying one thing: _I need you_. My eyes burned in hers and I gave a slight nod that no one but her saw. Our attention was called back to the front.

Well, hers was. I looked at the guardian standing next to her. Why would one guardian stand next a Strigoi who can merely pounce forward a few meters and kill the Council? Were they that dumb? There should be at least three guardians ready near her. And then it hit me.

I turned slowly towards the Council and rose to my feet. Rose stiffened when I started yelling.

"What are you doing to her?" I yelled at the Council. They sunk a bit in their seats, surprised of my abrupt outburst.

"Belikov! Sit down!" one Council member chastised. I ignored her and focused my glare on Tatiana.

"Only an idiot would have _one_ guardian ready next to a Strigoi. And I know that you all aren't _that_ stupid. What are you doing to her?" I demanded.

Tatiana paused before speaking. "We're giving her diazepam injections in her daily. It calms her down and-" her words were said to me as if I was underwater. I barely comprehended what she said afterward.

"How many times are you ejecting her daily?" I said calmly.

"We're giving her 10g….." she didn't continue, but turned her face away.

"Eight to ten times in a day," Rose put in dully. I turned to her in horror.

"Tell me you're lying," I gasped. Oh God, please say you're lying.

She shook her head. "No."

I turned towards the Counsel. "You're only supposed to give her two to four a day," I said viciously.

"She's Strigoi. She is stronger than us so she can take it," one of the members said.

"Are you getting any side effects, Rose?" I asked, without taking my eyes off the member who spoke.

"Yes, a lot of drowsiness. I always seem to have a loss of balance. Most of the time it's really bad.

"Because of over dousing!" I roared at the Counsel.

One ember rose and pointed a finger at me. "You either sit down or I'll call security!"

I shrugged. "Big-fucking-whoop," I sneered. I heard Rose try to hold back her laughter. The audience erupted in shocked gasps.

"That's it! Get him out of here!" she screamed. Two guardians pulled me away but not before I winked at Rose, finalizing that I will help her escape. She gave me a lazy grin, not failing to show her fangs.

I guess I won't hear of my punishment until later.

**

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated. I've been sick these past couple of days but I'm better now.**

**Please review :)**

**Littlewerepire7**


	10. Chapter 9: It's just the beginning

**A/N: Ugh I hate being sick, but all of you're reviews are encouraging me to write and I got so excited about what's going to happen next that I couldn't help updating again hehehe **

**So here it is :D**

**Oops I spelt over dosing wrong in the previous chapter! Sorry about that :S**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything :(**

**Chapter 9**

**DPOV**

I had no idea what I was getting myself into. Most would call me insane. But I know that majority of the people would do the same for their loved ones.

And now here I am. Sitting in my cell, head in hands and knowing that there was only one way I could save Rose. The thing is; will I ever be me again?

I had a feeling that this was it. This was the end.

But in a way it's only the beginning.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later…**

I found out my punishment the next day. My punishment should have been more severe. I was to stay in the Court without leaving for seven solid years. The good thing is; I won't be imprisoned in this horrible place.

I sat next to a huge garden near the restaurants, where I hoped I could get some privacy. All my belongings were returned to me and so I was able to make of phone call on my mobile phone. After dialing a number I thought I'd never use, I lifted my phone to my ear. He picked up on thee second ring.

"Hello?" he said.

"Time's up, Abe. Your daughter needs the help that only I can offer. But I need your help to succeed," I said.

"Who is this?" he demanded.

I grinned. "Why, it's your future son-in-law."

* * *

**ROSE'S POV**

Damn every one of these nurses to hell, I thought bitterly as they injected another needle into me.

They couldn't kill me from over dosing, but the energy I required was getting eaten up by the substance.

I needed energy. But more importantly I needed blood.

Four guardians were around me as the nurse injected the needle, making sure I wouldn't lash out on her. Huh, if only they knew what I'd do to all of them when I get the chance. I imagined their death: slow, painful and full of screams.

Lovely.

* * *

**DPOV**

"All you have to do is make an anonymous call saying that there is a bomb in the building which Rose is in," I said.

"Sounds a bit boring if you ask me," Abe said.

I chuckled. "Then what do you propose I do?"

"Not what you do, what _I_ will do, is more like it. Why not place a real bomb in the building?"

I was shocked. "Because people would die."

"Not the innocent people. Did you forget that she's my daughter already, Belikov? I want the assholes to pay," he growled.

"Well, if you put it that way, I guess I agree with you."

"Good man. Tonight I'll send one of my most trusted men into the building and at exactly ten o'clock tomorrow morning it'll go off. I'll make sure to make the bomb small, not big enough to cause to much terror."

I nodded. "Let's do it."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hey, hope you like it hehehe :D **

**Sorry it's a bit short  
**

**Please review **

**Littlewerepire7**


	11. Chapter 10: Where's Lissa

**A/N: I just wanted to say a BIG thank you to CullenHathaway for giving me a few brilliant ideas for this story. I can't thank her enough. I really appreciate her help and I strongly suggest that everyone should check out her stories :)**

**You're an awesome beta CullenHathaway :D**

**Thank you so much**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything :(**

**Chapter 10**

**DPOV**

At 8 a.m. next morning, I casually walked to the Court's car park. The guardians at the gate entrance of the Court regarded me with suspicion. I tried to make myself look laid-back as I walked towards Abe's silver skyline gtr r35. The driver's door was open and I headed towards it. Abe, formally dresses as usual, handed a folded piece of paper to me. I took it and opened up the A4 sheet of paper.

"What is this?" I asked.

"That is the map of the building where Rose is in. It's not that complicated to read and there's only two floors in the building. One of my men identified where Rose is," he pointed to a spot on the second floor. "Right there. Now the quickest way to get to her is by going through the back door, which leads to a corridor. You go down the corridor then make a right. Then you're in an office. Go through the office door and then on your left should be an elevator. Take it to the second floor and walk straight until you get to the laboratories. Then-"

"How will I know I reached the laboratories?" I cut in.

"Oh you'll know," he chuckled. "Then you go into the first laboratory room and kill every nurse, or doctor in there, including guardians, Dimitri. They are the ones who tortured Rose."

"You got it."

"Then there's a door on the right side. Go into it and then you'll see a series of cells. She's at the end." He looked up at me. "You ready?"

I nodded.

* * *

9 a.m. and still no sign from Abe. I was waiting where I was yesterday, near the gardens. He said he'd call when his guardian would make an anonymous phone call.

By 9:30 I started to get nervous.

And then, there was screaming. I rose to my feet in an instant, seeing retreating figures run from the building. I sighed in relief.

My phone started to vibrate and I pulled it to my ear.

"Go," Abe said.

I rushed around the gardens, keeping an eye out for anyone that would see me. The garden wrapped around the building, making my presence unknown in the area at first. But there's always one that ruins it. A guardian came out of nowhere and demanded I stopped running in the direction i was going. Taking the gun out that Abe gave me; I shot him twice in the head. He fell dead and I jumped over his body and continued to run. People screamed at the sound of my gunshot.

I ran inside the backdoor, knocking over a box while I was at it. The Moroi in the office heard the commotion and went to investigate. He opened the door and I lashed out with my fist. I got him good in the jaw, causing him to slumber back. Without hesitation, I shot him too. Damn, I'm bad.

After going up the elevator, I checked the time. 9:45 . Fifteen minutes. Shit.

Running out as soon as the elevator doors opened, I found why Abe thought it was so amusing when I asked how would I know where the laboratories are. In huge, red writing said LABORATORIES in caps across a wall and an arrow that led to the wall next to it. The glass was textured with transparency. I walked towards the door, looking through the peep hole seeing that there was three men, presumably doctors, two nurses and one being Amina, and lastly were five guardians. The doctors and nurses were shoving papers into their bags, while the guardians were helping them carry the bags. I smiled. They were making their way to the door when I opened it. Amina gasped and dropped her books while all the guardians tensed. I recognized the guardian whom shocked Rose among them. This was too easy.

"Miss me?" I smirked, and started shooting.

I didn't want to kill Amina but there wasn't much time. The guardians ran at me at full speed only to collide with my bullets. One by one the guardians fell until one remained.

The guy who shocked Rose.

Suddenly, something shiny caught my eye and I looked over towards a coffee table. A set of handcuffs.

I narrowed my eyes as he lunged at me with his stake. I sent a high kick that striked him in his chest. He staggered a few steps back, giving me enough time to kick his stake out of his hands and chuck him towards the table. The table was drilled into the floor, proving very useful. Snatching the handcuffs, I put both of his hands around one of the legs of the table and clicked the cuffs in place.

After that, I spat at him and kicked him hard in his stomach.

He buckled over in pain and moaned. Turning my attention to the doctors and nurses, I found them all cowering with fear in a corner. I shrugged.

"I'd say I'm sorry but then I'd be talking bullshit," I said, then shot them, one by one until I got to Amina.

"Please don't," she begged.

"I'm sorry," I said sincerely and shot her twice so she'd die straight away.

I turned to the guardian. I pointed to him with my gun. "You, however, will be blown in pieces when this building goes down," I chuckled and waved goodbye.

"You bastard!" he spat. Turning swiftly around, I shot him in the leg, causing him even more pain.

Well he asked for it.

Running into the door on the right, I was confronted by cells just as Abe said. I vaguely remember Rose being in the last cell. Stalking over to it, I found her. She was curled up on the bed with her back facing me.

"Rose," I sighed.

She whipped her head towards me and broke into a wide smile. With a lot of effort, she staggered off the squeaky bed and walked up to the bars. I stroke her cheeks as she smiled at me.

"I'm going to get you out of here," I said. Then looked towards the padlock on the door of her cell. I lifted the gun and shot it twice before it broke off.

Hurling the remainder of the lock off the door, I opened it and Rose fell into my arms. She was so weak that she could barely stand. I lifted her into my arms and speed-walked out of the room. I passed the guard whom was now passed out from the pain and heard Rose chuckle.

"I wonder who did that to him."

I gave her a mischievous smile.

After going down in the elevator and out the back door, I walked outside. Rose gave a yelled of protest but then saw that it was an extremely over-cast day. A light shower sprinkled us as I started to run across the grounds.

I looked down at my watch, which said 9:59 a.m. and sighed in relief.

"We made it," I said as I slowed to a stop.

Bounding after us was Christian. He gasped when he saw Rose in my arms and looked back towards the building, then back at me.

"Wha…" He stopped short and stared up at me. "Where's Lissa?" he asked.

My brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Lissa went in the building to see how Rose was doing. She must be still in there," Christian said.

My eyes widened.

"No," I gasped

And then the building exploded. The impact threw us off our feet. On the ground, I coughed a few times before looking up to see what was left of the building. Bit of timber and steel were flying everywhere in the air before clambering down.

"NO!" Christian screamed.

**

* * *

A/N: As always, I end with a cliffy hehehe**

**Please review :)**

**Littlewerepire7 **


	12. Chapter 11: Fighting and turning

**A/N: A BIG thank you to CullenHathaway for giving me a few brilliant ideas for this story. I can't thank her enough. I really appreciate her help and I strongly suggest that everyone should check out her stories :)**

**You're an awesome beta CullenHathaway :D**

**Thank you so much**

**OH MY GOD I GOT LAST SACRIFICE TODAY! AHHH! XD  
**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything :(**

**Chapter 11**

**DPOV**

I couldn't think straight. My thoughts were all jumbles up in one big mess. My plan worked and in return someone dies. Lissa. Of all people why did she have to be the one.

I sat up in the minor area of the rubble. Rose perched herself up and was leaning on my shoulder for support. Christian had left us and bolted to the ruin, screaming and sobbing Lissa's name over and over.

I cupped a hand over the back of my neck, looking around to see Moroi and dhampirs run to the scene. Sooner or later, they'll see Rose with me and come after her, and this time: me.

"Rose…" I started. What was I supposed to say? Someone close to us just died but we have to run away anyway? I made it sound so cold-blooded.

Lissa had died and the only thing on my mind right now was getting Rose out of here. I was ashamed with myself. The last Dragomir is now dead because of me.

Rose looked up at me. "We have to go, Dimitri. I'm getting weak. Really weak. Soon I might snap and the victim will probably be you," she said.

I took her words in. She was right.

I had to get out of here. But how? No Strigoi can get in or out of the Court because of the wards and…

I stared at Rose in shock.

"What?" she asked.

"You're here," I gasped.

She gave me a look that said _you just figured that out?_

I shook my head quickly. "The wards keep out Strigoi and yet you're here..."

What on earth?

She sighed and looked away.

"Get me out of here and I'll explain everything," she muttered.

My brow furrowed as I looked back towards the ruins.

Moroi were screaming out in both outrage and horror. They must of thought that it was Strigoi whom destroyed the building, sneaking in humans to do their dirty work. Boy, were they in for a big surprise when they find out that a dhampir and a Moroi planned and accomplished it.

So I decided to do what's best for Rose. I rose to my feet and swooped her up in my arms bridal style. There was a pain in my left calf but I ignored it. Behind where we were was the forest that protected the Court. It's protection not only protected everyone from the outside, but also Strigoi.

The unknown reason why Rose could be in here and not be affected by the wards was beyond me. Walking into the protection of the forest and heading straight for a ward, the realization dawned on me.

The ward was broken.

Rose squirmed in my arms and I immediately set her to her feet, although keeping a strong hold on my shoulder to balance her.

She pointed to the ward weakly and then dropped her arm back to her side.

"That's how."

I bit my lip and stared at the ward with shock.

"Someone did this so you could get into the Court," I said.

Rose chuckled. "Ofcourse. It was the Moroi themselves."

My brow furrowed again. "Why would they do that? That's puts them in danger and-"

"How else would they study me? It was also the way that Avery got in here," she mumbled.

"What?" I gasped.

She turned towards me. "Lissa isn't dead, Dimitri," and then she added with a sly grin, "unfortunately."

_She's Strigoi remember, Dimitri? She isn't the same. Ignore the last word of that comment_, I told myself.

"How do you know?" I challenged her, hoping she was right.

"Lissa came to me and she talked for a bit, but I didn't respond to her. And then, _bam!_, Avery appears out of nowhere and says Belikov is coming to get me and then she left," she said, then shrugged at the end.

I raised an eyebrow. "And what about Lissa?"

"Avery took her," Rose said simply.

I looked at with incredulously. "That's it? She just takes Lissa? How did I not see her?"

"There's more than one way out of the building, Dimitri," she stated the obvious and then started to walk from me.

"And where do you think you're going?" I asked, staggering after her.

Then the pain came again. My left calf was sending sharp pains through my body. I grunted when I stepped on it funny and then looked up at Rose. She was frozen, with her back to me.

"Dimitri?" she whispered.

I bit my lip, as the pain grew tremendously uncomfortable.

"Rose," I whimpered.

"I can smell…blood," she murmured, turning around and staring at me with hunger.

I put my hands up. "Rose-" I started but it was too late. Her body moved so fast that I couldn't prevent her from dashing towards me and sinking her fangs in my neck.

I cried out when the brief flare of pain flowed into my body.

And then it was replaced by pleasure. My hunger for Rose doubled, if not tripled, as I clung to her body. I placed my hand at the back of her head and pulled her closer. Both of us moaned as the pleasure multiplied again.

But then it was over. Rose broke away from me, gasping and leaned against a nearby tree. Still slightly disoriented from the bite, I staggered towards her and slowly lowered myself to the ground and leaned against the tree trunk.

"Wow," I breathed.

I have never felt anything more exciting than what we just went through. In a way, it was better than sex, if that was possible.

Rose laughed breathlessly looking sexy as ever as she joined me. She looked so much healthier now.

"Now, let's take a look at what's hurting you," she said, rolling up my jeans. The pain from my leg dawned on me then and when she rolled my jeans up to my knee I could barely hold back the gasp from seeing such a sight.

I had a ghastly looking gash on my calf, starting from my shin and ending in the middle of my calf. Blood was oozing out. How had my injury not alerted me sooner was most surprising.

Rose looked up at me with fear. "Dimitri, you've lost a lot of blood," she said.

I processed the thought. Oh no, she also fed from me too, not making the case any better.

"I drank from you and now you probably don't have enough blood left to survive," she said. "I took a lot, Dimitri."

I shivered. "Damn."

"There's only one thing we can do to keep you alive."

"And that would be what?" I asked, but I already knew the answer.

"By turning you Strigoi again," she stated.

If she told me this in a situation completely different from the one we're in right now I'd deny it and turn the suggestion down. But difficult times call for drastic measures.

If this situation wasn't drastic, then I didn't know the meaning of that word. We had no money, no place to go and no way out of city with the state I'm in. But if I were to give in to Rose's offer then things could start to get more simpler. Regardless of what happens, I'll die of blood loss if i don't turn.

It was my turn to be the weak one. And it was also my turn to call the shots.

I locked eyes with Rose again and made a choice that I will regret later on. "Fine, make me Strigoi."

She smiled and kissed my temple before leaning down to my neck.

"On one condition," I said, making her stop. She leaned away from me and raised an eyebrow.

"We go after Lissa."

Immediately, I saw the anger cross Rose's face. "No," she spat.

"Rose-"

"It's her fault that we're in this situation, Dimitri!" she barked.

"How is this her fault?" I demanded.

She threw her arms up in the air, a frustrated gesture.

"If it weren't for her I wouldn't have left Court and fallen straight in the jaws of Strigoi."

"You made irrational actions," I stated.

She tsked at me. "Wouldn't you if some other guy was mothering me?"

"What?"

"She was mothering you, Dimitri! She fancied herself as your 'protector. You know what I fancy? Cutting her head off and putting it on a stick just like what happened to a professor in the House Of Night series," she exclaimed.

"Wait…what? What series?"

"Just a vampire series I read about when I was dhampir. Anyways, that doesn't matter. What's important is that I am certainly not going after Dragomir," she said.

"We either go after Lissa or I refuse to turn Strigoi," I huffed.

She glared at me. "I hate her."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do. I'm extremely in a bad mood right now and you're not helping it."

"I don't care," I said stubbornly.

"Fine," she growled, got to her feet and started to walk away.

"Real mature, Rose," I spat.

"You wouldn't know what mature is even if it karate chopped you in you face!" she yelled and persisted to walk away.

I chuckled breathlessly. God, she's a nut.

"You're not going to leave me, Rosie," I teased.

She stopped in her tracks and turned slowly towards me.

"What did you call me?"

I grinned. "Rosie."

I could see the steam coming out of her ears.

"Don't. Call. Me. That," she growled.

"I'll stop calling you Rosie when you agree to go after Lissa."

Her eye twitched. "Dimitri, you're really pissing me off now."

"Well, aren't we just a ray of frigging sunshine today?" I said sarcastically.

"Dumbass," she muttered under her breath and looked at the ground.

"So, are we gonna stop injuring each other's feelings?" I asked.

"No, not until you get some sense in your head," she said.

"Maybe I should have taken Christian's advice: see no evil, hear no evil and date no evil."

"Ha! Taking advice from a moron are we?" she teased. "Allow me to introduce my _selves. _I'm Strigoi, a badass and a idiot for falling inlove with an instructor who takes advice from morons."

"Stop acting like a female dog," I said, rolling me eyes.

"You say I'm a bitch like it's a bad thing," she put on a fake hurtful expression.

"I don't know what your problem is, but I'll bet it's hard to pronounce," I smirked at her.

She stalked towards me and stopped once we were a foot apart.

"This is annoying me," she said through her teeth.

"Pardon me, but you've obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a damn," I said, winking at her.

She stooped down and gave me a sexy smile. "I'll make you a deal-"

"I don't make deals with the devil," I said, eying her lips as she came closer.

"I'll think about it. Ok? I'll consider getting Lissa back, ok?" she sighed.

"As comforting as it sounds to know that you will 'consider it, I'm going to still make my answer no, until you will help her."

"Alright, fine!" she exclaimed. She stood up and looked down at me.

"You promise that we'll go after her?" I hinted.

"I guess. And then we take her back to the Court and then leave. Once and for all," she, putting her hands on her hips. I shrugged.

"Deal," I said, smiling when she crouched down and kissed me.

Her kisses trailed down the side of my face and then brought them to my neck.

And then she bit me. But this time, her bite made me Strigoi.

**

* * *

A/N: Well that was an interesting chapter hahaha**

**Please review :D**

**Littlewerepire7**

**Xoxox**


	13. Chapter 12: I think I got it covered

**A/N: A BIG thank you to CullenHathaway for giving me a few brilliant ideas for this story. I can't thank her enough. I really appreciate her help and I strongly suggest that everyone should check out her stories :)**

**You're an awesome beta CullenHathaway :D**

**Thank you so much**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything :(**

**Chapter 12**

**DPOV**

The senses, the smell, the perfect eyesight all came back to me. I now saw _everything_. The smells filled my nostrils. The power that was once mine returned. And the strength…God, it was good to have that back.

I was still cradled in Rose's embrace. She was looking down at me with awe, just as I was with her. I reached up and touched her cheek, stroking it affectionately. My eyes took in ever feature of her face. Her blood red eyes met mine and I couldn't help the wide grin that spread across my face. Her grin widened in return.

I cupped the back of her neck with my hand pulled her in.

Her lips met mine and I melted from her touch.

Our mouths moved against each others softly at first but then it intensified. I lifted her up and sat her down in my lap. Her hands were in my hair, while one of mine held her lower back and the other was cupping her cheek.

We broke away, breathing heavily and leaned our foreheads against each others.

Our eyes never left one another.

"Are you still holding up your part of the deal?" I asked, loving the sound of my voice. Harsh, cold, powerful and dead-on sexy.

She had a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Perhaps."

I narrowed my eyes dangerously.

"_Roza_."

She sighed. "Alright," she said, dragging out the word.

A look of satisfaction spread across my face. We rose to our feet and stared back in the direction of the Court. The screams still echoed. I could even distinguish Christian's anguished cries.

I ran my tongue over my top teeth slowly, deep in thought. I was determined to go after Lissa and then ship her back to Court and then I'd be with Rose. And this time for eternity. But I'd come to find that my thirst was getting the better of me. My fangs tingled when I ran my tongue over then. I closed my eyes and smiled in content. I missed my fangs so much.

Rose cleared her throat. I opened my eyes and raised an eyebrow at her.

She pointed in the opposite direction to the Court. "Food's this way."

"How'd you know what I was thinking?" I asked in wonder. She never ceased in surprising me.

She shrugged again.

"Being a Strigoi leaves you with a dreadful blood thirsty ache in your throat. Don't you remember?"

I did. After that bastard bit me I had the burning feeling in my throat. It's such an uncomfortable feeling.

My eyes wandered from the Court's direction to Rose. One thing I found peculiar was that my feelings weren't as strong as they were towards her. I mean, I saw her as my lover…but it didn't feel like she was. Which I found absurd.

Not wanting to cause her to have a nervous breakdown, I grinned sweetly at her.

"Let's go," I said, reaching for her hand. With our hands clasped tightly, we ran a far distance from Court.

* * *

After feeding, which relieved me from that horrible ache in my throat, we were perched on top of one of the highest buildings in Montana. The night's breeze soothed us as we watched the city's lights.

Dinner was found in the city and the usual happened: after feeding we disposed the bodies in the large bins in the alley.

Rose watched with fascination while I stared in space.

My thoughts collected themselves and I was finally able to understand what was going on in me. I didn't love Rose like I used too. Love wasn't a Strigoi trait, and I've accepted it…but that also didn't mean I was happy with it. My love for her only went to a certain extent.

And I hated it, in a way. But things were different now. With us both being Strigoi, there was no turning back. No line to step over, in hopes of bringing back the past when we were both dhampirs and so madly inlove.

It was all gone.

But one thing remained: my protectiveness of her. I'd never let anything bad happen to her. She was my world, my partner...and in a Strigoi, I'd come to find that I acknowledged her as my lover, even though that was crazy.

But there's a one time for everything. Perhaps Strigoi accept that there's no love left in them and give up on that important emotion. Maybe I could change it. Maybe I could be the first Strigoi to love.

All of it seemed like utter stupidity.

My senses came back to me. A Strigoi inlove? I've never heard anything more ridiculous. I mentally shock that thought away, disgusted with myself.

In hopes of getting my mind off the thought, that seemed to haunt me, I turned to Rose.

"Any idea where Lissa might be?" I asked, a bit harsher than necessary.

If she noticed my tone, she didn't show it. Instead, she shrugged.

"Perhaps."

I gritted my teeth. Why did she have to make everything so difficult?

"Do you know or not, Rose?" I said as calmly as I could, although the anger was still hard to hid.

"Yeah. And you won't believe where Avery took her," she said, grinning.

Uh oh. That wasn't a good sign.

"Where?"

"Remember Galina?"

"How could I forget her?"

"Well, Avery took her to Galina's estate. It's not even hers any more, but whatever."

I frowned. "I still don't get it."

"Avery is holding Lissa captive at Galina's old estate outside of Novosibirsk. And if we're lucky, she hasn't killed Lissa. Yet," she added with a smug.

My mouth almost fell to the ground in horror, but I controlled myself just in time.

"Why there?" I asked.

"Avery and I were going to flee there. It's a Strigoi safe house. Lot's of Strigoi live there, and it was a good chance that we wouldn't ever get caught."

I rubbed my face in annoyance. "How the hell are we going to get there? We're still in Montana."

Rose held up a sealable plastic bag before my eyes. There was at least seven grand of money in there.

"I think I got it covered," she said with a sly smile.

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated! I haven't had internet, and when I finally got it back up it was storming here. It's been storming for the past three days and we keep losing power. **

**Please, pretty please review :)**

**Littlewerepire7**


	14. Chapter 13: Coming back

**A/N: A BIG thank you to CullenHathaway for giving me a few brilliant ideas for this story :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything :**

**Chapter 13**

**DPOV**

There it was. Galina's old estate looked dull on the outside, making even the dead tree, that stood before the building, look brighter. The grass was no longer green, but dead. I looked up at some of the window shutters to see some broken. A few windows were smashed, glass spread out all over the yard.

This was how I left it. Because of me, Strigoi were left with no order. Once Galina was defeated, I pretty much became the king of Strigoi.

My leaving has taken a toll for the Strigoi.

I parked the Porsche gt off to the side of the road. We persuaded the owner, whom was human, to lend us this car. He refused to cooperate, making him a nuisance to us. I remembered the shiver of exhilaration that flared in my body when Rose snapped his neck.

Strolling up to the entrance, I grasped Rose's had in mine. Even though we were both Strigoi, I knew of the danger other Strigoi through the doors, the scent of blood made the room more inviting. The first floor was grand, not including the smashed up windows.

In mere seconds, five Strigoi confronted us. Only one I recognized.

At first they hissed, warning us of trespassing in their territory. They watched us closely, until the one I recognized turned his eyes from Rose to me, and widened.

"Belikov? Is that you?" the Strigoi I recognized asked. It was Boris.

Smiling, I nodded. "I'm back."

Boris's eyes widened even more with surprise when his eyes flickered back to Rose.

"Oh no," he said.

"Oh yes," I replied, making the rest of the Strigoi cackle.

"Her _again_?" he said exasperatedly. "And now she's Strigoi,' he said with an amused grin.

"Told you I'd get my way," I said, stepping forward to hug him. He slapped his hand on my back a couple of times before letting go.

"Lads, this is Dimitri Belikov," he said to the others. They nodded their respect to me, and then turned their harsh smiles to Rose. Something I did not like.

I cleared my throat and spoke to Boris. "I'm going to take Rose to my room. We have unfinished _business_," I said, hoping he'd catch on.

There was a flash of mischief in his eyes before he reluctantly said, "We have guests in there, but you're more than welcome to take back what was rightfully yours," he teased.

Avery.

I grinned as innocently as I could at him, probably looking quite a site.

After a few quick goodbyes, we headed for the elevator. I pressed the button and the light flickered to life and dinged. The doors opened and we strode through. After pressing the top floor button, the doors creaked closed.

Immediately I roughly pulled Rose to me, sealing our lips together. For a brief moment she was surprised at my ferocity, then melted in the kiss. My hands were at her hips, while hers were in my hair.

After some really intense kissing, the elevator doors opened to reveal a single passageway that led to a room. My old office. Reluctantly pulling away, we strode for the door.

"You ready?" I murmured.

"Ready," she spat and flung open the door. Everything looked the same as we quickly filled in. Except the site before us.

Avery was positioned before Lissa, mouth open, fangs shinning and in a splitting second, those fangs would collide with Lissa's neck.

_Shit. _

**

* * *

A/N: Does anybody know who Andrei Andrei is? If not I strongly suggest you do look him up because I think he'd be a pretty good Dimitri Belikov ^.^**

**Be warned, he's an underwear model so there are a few pics that show some…..'stuff' hahaha. But other than that, he is the closest guy that I think looks like Dimitri. He may be able to pull off a Russian accent, but what I just realized is that a lot of people (on facebook) suggest that he isn't an actor, therefore he'd pretty much suck as being Dimitri. But then again, I think someone said that he had a few acting classes so who knows :3**

**Please review :)**

**Littlewerepire7 3  
**


	15. Chapter 14: I want to change back

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything :(**

**Chapter 14 **

**RPOV**

Oh Shiiiit.

Before I acted, I noticed that we weren't that far from where Avery stood. At the most, it was approximately ten paces. But no matter the distance, I knew that Avery noticed us barging in and was now going to make Lissa a Strigoi. Or kill her.

So as I did sometimes, I acted without thinking. I lunged forward and went to Avery's side and did the most stupid thing I could have done. I put myself between the space between Lissa and Avery. Her fangs dug into my neck, making me howl in pain.

"Rose!" Dimitri and Lissa screamed at the same time.

The pain was so bad that black spots were starting to block my vision. I became light-headed and fell on Lissa. Surprised at what I did, Avery pulled her fangs out and staggered backwards. Lissa enveloped me in her arms, sobbing into my neck. I, with great effort, shifted my position and somehow I managed to sit next to her on the couch. I leaned my head against her shoulder, trying to catch my bearings without them being all hazy.

Walking backwards was Avery's first mistake. Looking behind her at Dimitri was her second. He was directly behind her, fangs visible. He grabbed her by the neck with one hand and squeezed. I heard a series of bones crack and a wild scream before everything became silent. Squeezing hard, Dimitri gave on final squeeze decapitating her head from her body. Whimpering, Lissa looked away from the site. Going towards the window, he punched the glass, making splintered of glass go outwards and dumped Avery's body and head out the window.

Without warning, my arm wound around Lissa's shaking body. For a Strigoi to comfort someone was beyond me, but I refused to let go. Lissa shifted closer, and hid her face in the curve of my neck. Dimitri turned back to us, regarding me with a skeptical look. I motioned for him to come to me. He reluctantly crouched in front of me and Lissa.

"Now what?" I asked him.

He watched me closely, sensing something was wrong. My figure was trembling, my head was throbbing...not a great combination to have at the same time. I was weak and felt so helpless.

Without warning he said, "Rose, you need blood."

Okay, that made sense. The damage Avery did to me made me think of the only thing that could cure me. But whom was I supposed to get blood from...

Lissa lifted her head to my level. Her eyes met mine with a confidence I'd only seen rarely.

"Take mine," she said. At first I didn't understand what she was referring too. Take her what? was what I was thinking. And then it all clicked in. She was offering me her blood. And for some reason, I declined it.

"No," I spat and roughly turned my head away.

"Rose, you don't have to drain her dry, just a harmless sip. It'll make her feel woozy, but that's it," Dimitri said.

I hated the idea and I hated even more that I was outnumbered in the vote. Of course Lissa would 'always do what's best for me'. But really, this whole process with her looking out for me is slightly pissing me off.

With an annoyed sighed, I agreed. She tossed her hair on the other side of her neck and leaned up so I could get a better look at her neck. I dreaded this moment but what could I do? Nothing. Dimitri would just force me into it all over again.

A second before my fangs met with her skin, I hesitated. I bit gently and was overpowered by the smell of her blood. Grasping her shoulder, I pulled her closer to me so my fangs could go in a bit more easily. The blood tasted to good, I could have drained her in seconds but something stopped me. Something that had never occurred to me before when I drank from someone.

Lissa was showing me a memory. One I didn't expect. It was of me when we were at the academy. It was when we had been caught and brought back. My stride was giving Lissa confidence and she saw me as a god. With Dimitri next to me, I really did feel like one.

The memory started to blur. I tried to grasp the memory again but it slipped away, replaced by a new one.

It was of me after seeing Dimitri get bitten. Of all memories, why this one?

But little did I know at first that this memory was important. It showed me with an emotion that's hard for a Strigoi o achieve, if not… impossible. Remorse stained my face as I trudged back to the academy in full site of Lissa. Her heart broke to see me like that, whereas my whole body was of the verge of breaking down.

All because of Dimitri. I loved him. I loved him so much it hurt, and now, for the first time, I see him as only an ally. A Strigoi ally, not my lover. I still was protective of him but I could never feel anything more.

I lost everything when I turned. I used to be happy, free and most of all…in love.

And now, with my head cleared, I wanted it all back.

I must have taken too much blood because suddenly Dimitri heavy hand pulled me away. I complied, wiping my mouth on my sleeve. I breathed in deeply, trying to keep myself calm.

Lissa was lounged against the pillows. She looked content but I think she was more satisfied that she gave me a memory for than more the bite. I was alarmed when I saw that she had passed out.

"She's alright," Dimitri said, before I shot up out of the bed.

Cupping the back of my neck, my brow furrowed with concern. I looked up at Dimitri and wished so badly I did. He wasn't my lover. No concern showed up in his features. He looked cold, heartless and…bored.

I could have slapped him. Hard. I could just picture it, the impact slamming him against the wall and-

_Rose, shut up. _

I sighed angrily and let the thought go. Jumping to my feet, I lifted Lissa in my arms bridal style, motioning for Dimitri to open the door.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked.

"Let me handle the boys, you just go take Dragomir to the car," he said dismissively. I grinded my teeth together from forming a nasty comeback.

Slipping into the elevator with Dimitri right behind me, he punched the ground level button. After the doors were shut, the elevator proceeded down.

"Do you think I took too much blood?" I asked, looking down at Lissa's pale features.

"Why do you care?" he growled.

I whipped my head around at him. "Because we were supposed to bring her back unharmed," I spat.

"Again, why do you care?" he hissed. His eyes seemed to glow with anger at my outburst. "You seemed pretty careless of her when we started out on this mission." His eyes darted to Lissa with distaste. "I thought you hated her. Despised her. Now you look like you want to hold unto her. Why the sudden change of heart?" he mocked.

I growled at him, my fangs were visible. "She saved my life and made me realize what I've lost. Don't forget, Dimitri, but it was because of you that I lost everything. I left the Court because you-"

'You were more pissed at Lissa than you were at me!" he thundered.

I shrugged. "Yeah, but I felt betrayed by you. _You_, Dimitri. Not Lissa. She's not my mate, you are," I said, turning away from him, I added, "Or at least I thought you were."

I heard his intake of breath but chose to ignore it.

"You seriously don't have no heart," I whispered.

"Strigoi aren't emotional people, Rose. We, hypothetically, don't have a heart."

Lifting my head up confidently, with my back straight, I spoke, "I'm about to change that."

Before he could answer, the elevator dinged and I strode out of it. Walking around me, Dimitri entertained the group of Strigoi while I slipped out. It was pretty easy.

I didn't wait for him outside of the building but kept walking away from it. I only stopped when I saw something gleaming in the moonlight a few feet from the building. Walking towards it, I already guessed what it was.

A stake.

Guardians have been here surely. What I didn't want to see was the rotting bones of the guardian a few feet away from the stake. I needed it, but I didn't dare pick it up. So I decided to kick the handle towards the car with Lissa in my arms. Not that easy. Thank gosh I was wearing leather boots. The stake kept getting caught in clusters of grass. At some point, I was so enraged that I literally flung my boot at the stake, kicking it so hard that it flew through the air, smashing the backseat window of our car.

Oops.

I rushed over to the car to see shards of glass everywhere on the backseat.

"Ugh, crap," I groaned.

I couldn't exactly dust over the seat. I'd prick myself, so I settled for the less hurtful way. Placing Lissa as gently as I could of a smooth patch a grass ten feet away from the car, I grabbed one side of the car and turned it on it's side, hearing a lot of shards fall through the smashed opened window.

Dimitri was going to kill me. But no matter, I wasn't particularly all jolly with him either. After awhile, the shards ceased to drop, signaling I got most of them out.

Pushing the roof of the car hard, the car slammed to the ground, creating a cloud of dust. A few scratches were here and then but I couldn't care less.

I looked at the backseat and grinned. Hardly any shards. There were only a couple miniature ones that wouldn't create much damage. In the boot of the car, I found a few blankets, which would come in handy. After fitting them across the seat, I lifted Lissa in it and created a dodgy-looking pillow with a small blanket. After lifting her head and sliding the pillow under her head, Dimitri ran out at top speed.

"Get in the car!" he yelled.

I was about to frown when I saw an ambush of Strigoi behind him. I rushed to my seat quickly, slamming the door shut at the same time as Dimitri did with his. Starting the car, he gunned it, sending us forward and rapidly sped off in the opposite direction of the building.

"What the hell happened to the car?" he gasped.

"Uh…I had a slight encounter with a rabid squirrel," I lied. "He was in the car."

"And so you flipped it?" he asked, his tone hitched with hysteria.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Nice story. Now tell me the real reason."

Reluctantly, I did. I told him about the stake, the turning over of the car and the shards. By the end he was still puffed.

"What happened in there?" I asked.

"They caught Dragomir's scent," he growled. "He said she was theirs and all hell broke loose. I barely escaped," he laughed breathlessly. Then all too soon he went back to serious.

"Why did you need a stake?" he asked.

I bit my lip. He'd think I was crazy, to say the least. That a Strigoi would want to turn back to her old self. But if he really did care for me than he'd at least hear me out, right?

"I want to turn back," I said in a small voice.

"What?"

"I want to be a dhampir again," I said more louder.

He looked at me if I was completely insane. Well, I guess I am.

**

* * *

**

**Message to CullenHathaway:**

**You've ****disabled the private messaging thing so I can't message you back :S**

**

* * *

A/N: WHOA that was a LONG chapter hahaha**

**Okay, so I'm sorry it's already past but I just wanted to wish everyone a Merry Late-Christmas :) And a Happy New Year :)**

**Please review :D**

**Littlewerepire7**


	16. Chapter 15: Second bite of the night

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything :(**

**Chapter 15**

**RPOV**

"W-What?" Dimitri stuttered.

I looked over at him. "What do you mean 'what'?" I asked uncomfortably.

"Did you just say you wanted to change back?" he said incredulously.

"Somebody needs to get their hearing checked. It's kinda shameful, comrade, you being Strigoi and all," I joked, then leaned my elbow against the console and leaned in close to him and whispered, "Don't worry, I won't tell your therapist."

After leaning back in my chair, he glared at me.

"Why in the world would I need a therapist?"

I gave a sly look. "Oh, you did _not_ just ask that."

"We're clearly getting off the subject-"

"Firstly, your mood swings are _so _overrated. You think that having Lissa with us is a big inconvenience, when its not. She can turn us back, Dimitri."

"What if I don't want to turn back? Huh? Isn't that my decision?"

"Do you want to be together?" I demanded.

"Well, yes-"

"Then the only way for that to happen is if we change."

His hands were gripping the steering wheel so hard that he was dinting them.

"Comrade, I believe the steering wheel is an important part of the car, so stop squeezing it!"

But it was too late. The steering wheel groaned in protest and then snapped in half.

There was no steering wheel and the car was still going 120 km per hour. Not to mention that a sharp corner was coming up. Instantly, I kicked my door off of the car and pried the backseat's door off as well. Jumping in the backseat, I picked Lissa up bridal style and moved to the edge of the seat with my legs dangling out.

"What are you gonna do, jump? With her?" Dimitri protested.

Without a word, I flung myself out of the car and got whiplash as I planted my feet on the road. Dimitri swung himself out of the car and skidded to a stop.

We stood there watching as our stolen car flew off the road and crashed down the hill.

"Well, that was easy," he said, dusting his duster.

I wanted to slap him. My neck ached from whiplash but at least Lissa was okay. She was still unconscious, but she was still stable.

"Now what?" I yelled at him.

My anger was radiating from my body as I glared at him.

"You better think of something fast, Belikov," I warned.

We were close to a small town on the outskirts of Novosibirsk but I was in no mood of walking a few miles.

Suddenly a red double-decker bus drove around the sharp corner our car just flitted off from and was heading in our direction.

Dimitri turned towards me and smiled mischievously.

"Oh no," I said, backing up a few steps.

"Oh yes," he said, his tone was totally badass.

* * *

"This is just humiliating," I groaned and banged my forehead against one of the bus poles and accidentally hit the stop bus button. At the front of the bus, the sign saying Bus Stopping was flashing.

"Do you mind?" Dimitri teased.

The double-decker was traveling top speed for a bus on the highway. The sun wasn't coming up for a few more hours, but our destination was more than a few hours away.

"We have to stop somewhere," I murmured.

"There's nowhere to stop."

"We would have already been in town by now is you didn't break the steering wheel," I growled.

"Yeah, probably," he said and then shrugged.

I gritted my teeth together from making another outburst. Trying to remain calm, I look down at Lissa. She was perched up on a seat with her head leaning against the window, still unconscious.

The driver was kicked out, literally, when we overtook the bus. There weren't any passengers that I knew of. I didn't exactly check the top level. But I had a feeling that something was strange about this bus. I felt a presence, but not of Lissa's or Dimitri's.

I leaned my head against the pole and closed my eyes. I wish I could sleep. Another downside to being Strigoi. How I wish to just have a few hours of peaceful sleep where no one would bother me and me having to worry about something. But no. The consequence of turning Strigoi is losing all of those luxuries. I didn't love anything, I was a cold blooded killer, am never going to be me again. And those negative traits of a Strigoi was tearing me apart.

But I didn't care. Lissa would be ecstatic when she finds out that I want to turn back.

Dimitri on the other hand...was being stubborn.

Sighing, I leaned away from the poll and went to the front of the bus. Dimitri turned all the lights off in the bus so that no one would see us. It was risky. We looked extremely dodgy but that didn't bother me at the moment. As I made it to his seat, he looked up.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I moved forward and sat on his lap. Slightly astonished, he shifted so that I could get comfortable. One of my arms wrapped around his neck, while my other was around his waist. His arm wrapped around my waist in return and the other was planted on the wheel. I rested my head on his shoulder and breathed out deeply.

He rubbed my back comfortably and spoke. "What is it?"

"You don't want to change back," I said.

He stiffened. "No. It's ridiculous, Rose. Why do you want to change back? You have so much power, so much strength and together, we could be the rulers of all Strigoi," he said, his voice was awestruck.

"It's not what I want," I admitted.

"Why not?" he demanded. "You wanted to be Strigoi before you drank from Lissa's blood. What did she do?"

"She showed me a memory of me as a dhampir."

Silence filled the bus and the air suddenly started to get thicker. My head was started to spin as I remembered the memory.

"I was happy. Well in the first memory. It was when we first met, when you captured us and took us back to the academy. You were beautiful," my voice broke.

"I'm not beautiful now?" he joked but it lacked humor.

Ignoring his remark, I went on. "The second one was what made me change my mind, Dimitri." His eyes met mine. "It was me walking back to the academy after seeing Nathan bite you. I was in torment, thinking you were dead. Gone from me forever. So much emotion was on my face...all those emotions I can't feel as a Strigoi. I can't love you in this state. I tried, but failed so many times..." I didn't continue. I looked away and hoped he'd say something.

He was silent for a long time, letting his eyes go back to the road, yet he could barely concentrate.

When he spoke, it was much harsher than I thought it would be."It's her fault. Lissa this, Lissa that. This is all about her, isn't it? It's not for you. You don't care that you've got the power most crave, don't have the speed. She's made you weak and it seem to me like she's controlling you. Being a Strigoi has-"

"I don't want it!" I screamed at him, silencing him.

He stared at me with wide eyes and open his mouth in shock.

I sprang up and stalked down towards Lissa, when Dimitri slammed his foot on the brake. I was just able to grasp a pole before crashing backwards on the floor. The impact stirred Lissa out of her unconsciousness and she barely had the time to hang onto her chair, which amazingly, she did.

"Wha-" she stared, then rubbed her eyes.

I whipped my head around in time to see Dimitri storming down the aisle towards us. My instincts kicked in and I knew what he was going to do. He was going to hurt Liss.

I ran up to him in the little space that separated us and lifted my hands to his chest.

"Dimitri, don't. I'm begging you, don't do this," I tried to reason with him but the result was the same. His glare was fixated on Lissa. His jaw was tight and his eyes went back to mine.

"She did this to you. Now she's going to pay," he spat, then lunged forward to a very disoriented Lissa. With his mouth stretching open and fangs flashing, I knew that this bite would end Lissa.

So me being me, step between it. Again.

And it hurt like a bitch.

Jumping between them, his fangs collided with my shoulder. I howled in pain as his fangs sliced into me. Once realizing who he bit, his eyes widened in shock and he did the worst thing he could have. His ripped his fangs out along with some of my skin.

I screamed so loud, that Lissa cupped her hands over her ears.

I collapsed against her, feeling numb from the pain and was on the brink of unconscious.

And then I was out.

* * *

**A/N: Aloha! Sorry I haven't updated, I haven't been feeling well lately and thought I'd take a break from ff but I'm much better now. **

**Hope you like it :) Please review!**

**Littlewerepire7 :D**


	17. Chapter 16: Unexpected Moroi visit

**Has anyone read:**

**Just Listen by Sarah Dessen**

**The Iron Daughter by Julie Kagawa**

**The Replacement by Brenna Yovanoff**

**Because I got them from my aunty for Christmas a week ago. Yes, I know it's almost February hahaha, but we just haven't had the time to catch up. So I was wondering if anyone has read them and if they are good :) **

**I'd really appreciate if any of you could tell me if you've read it and gave your opinion on it :) **

**And also I'm in school again so I can't update a lot, sorry :(**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything :(**

**Chapter 16**

**Lissa's POV**

I felt the presence of someone else on board. And it wasn't a Strigoi.

It was a Moroi. And a spirit user.

**DPOV**

I was horrorstruck when Rose's eyes closed and her body went limp. What I had just done made me unresponsive as Lissa yelled at me. My body was frozen as I stared at Rose wide-eyed.

Blinking a few times, I came out of it and grasped Rose by the shoulders and shook her gently.

"Rose?" I demanded. My voice increased in volume. "Roza!"

I was loosing it. I seriously was.

"Rose!" I yelled, cupping her cheeks in my monstrous hands.

"Dimitri!" Lissa yelled.

Ignoring her, I swooped Rose up in my arms and darted to the seat across the aisle. Lifting her on my lap, I wrapped my arm around her, while pushing her hair back and out of her face with my other hand.

"Rose?" I said desperately.

"Dimitri, listen to me! Dimitri!" Lissa cried.

"What!" I roared back at her, throwing her a hateful look.

"There's someone else on the bus!" she exclaimed. She was trembling from fear so bad that her words barely escaped her mouth.

"Why would I ca-"

I stopped mid-sentence as I heard footsteps approaching. Twisting around in my seat, I look at the back of the bus and watched the entrance to the upper level intently.

"Lissa," I said in a low voice.

Her head shot in my direction.

"Take Rose," I said, placing Rose's body as gently as I could on the seat. After jumping up, Lissa immediately shot in next to Rose and supported her. Stalking carefully towards the back, I let my senses flow smelt a presence. Two infact. And both were Moroi. How had I not been able to sense them?

I was so close to the entrance now…

I turned the corner and-

_BAM!_

I ran into someone and took a step back, lost my balance and fell. The Moroi fell back hard, but I still didn't get a sight of what he looked like. Springing to my feet, I lunged forward, grabbed the Moroi by the scruff and held him up against the wall.

That's when I got a good look at who it was.

"You've got to be kidding me," I spat.

The Moroi grinned mischievously. "Greetings, Belikov."

It was Victor.

To say he was in better shape was an understatement. Before he was sick, but now he could pass for a thirty year old.

"Let him go!" another outraged Moroi flew down the steps said.

"Who the hell are you?" I growled.

"My brother Robert," Victor breathed.

Noticing the Moroi was having trouble breathing, I abruptly let him go, letting him drop to the floor. After having Robert's aid in helping him up, Victor straightened his posture.

"Since they haven't killed us yet, I assume your charm worked splendors, Robert," he said, dusting his sleeves.

Narrowing me eyes in confusion, I spoke, "What?"

"Robert charmed rings we had on us to make our presence unknown."

"Why?"

"Uh, so you won't sense us," he stated in a way as if he questioned how smart I was.

I grinded my teeth together. "I meant, why are you here?"

"Oh, that's simple," Victor said, snaking his way around me. I would have held him back if I had not turned around to see Lissa's frightened expression. All questions were erased at that moment.

"Dimitri…," she started.

I waited for Robert to pass me but his figure stood frozen. Glancing at him, I saw that his eyes were fixated on Lissa, and hers were on him. How peculiar.

"My God, what happened?" Victor breathed. Whipping my head in his direction, I saw him extend his hand down on Rose's shoulder.

On instinct, I stalked forward and slapped his hand away.

"Ow!" he protested.

"Does it look like I give a damn whether you're hurt or not?" I challenged, then leaned down and snarled at him. "Get off my bus," I said dangerously slow.

Victor yawned loudly and went to sit on one of the chairs. "Not likely. See, Rose is in bad shape. And so is Lissa. You'll need a Moroi to heal Rose. And Robert is happy to help."

Straight away Robert's glaring eyes looked up at me.

_Huh, his excitement to help me was overwhelming._

"She's fine," I lied.

"Really?" Robert raised an eyebrow before continuing, "Then how is it that she's unconscious? She's Strigoi, nothing can wipe out her consciousness."

"Only if you damage her soul," Victor piped in.

"What's her soul got anything to do with this?" I spat.

"Strigoi loose most of their soul when turned, but only a miniature piece remains. That's what happens when an unwilling Moroi or dhampir turn Strigoi. The willing ones completely loose their soul. It's a complicated process," he said with a shake of his head. "That piece in her is now destroyed. That's what caused her to become unconscious. When she wakes, she's not going to be Rose, but a complete monster."

"Then what are you suggesting?" I urged.

"There's only one way to stop her from becoming a monster," Victor said.

I already knew the answer but still flinched as the words spilled from Robert's mouth.

"She must turn back into a dhampir."

**Rose's POV**

My gut told me to keep my eyes closed and pretend I was still unconscious when I awoke. Good thing too. I wouldn't have found out what Victor's and Robert plan was.

* * *

**A/N: I just want to say that this is my story therefore I have the right to change around bits and pieces in the series. Yeah, I know Strigoi's have no soul but I wanted to add it in. **

**Please review and I'd apprecaite it if no one pressured me in UDing because I'm in school now and it's important to keep on top of my studies. **


	18. Important AN

**A/N: **This is a really serious question, so please read it and take it in.

**Does anybody know of any good publishers?** I don't care what company or author it is, just please tell me if you know any. Richelle Mead is my first choice, but I want another one incase she doesn't reply.

I really want to get my stories ( My ones by the way, not mine on ff. If you want to know more about my personal stories, contact me) out there, and in order to do that I need to talk to someone who is able to do it.

**PLEASE **read. Thank you if you did. I really, really appreciate it.

Littlewerepire7 xoxox


	19. Chapter 17: Here we go again

**I HAVE OFFICALLY MADE A FACEBOOK ACCOUNT FOR LITTLEWEREPIRE 7! If you have facebook then please add me :) I'm under Littlewerepire Jesa :D**

**Oh and pick the first one if two Littlewerepire Jesa's come up because I accidentally made 2 accounts :S Whoops :P**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything :(**

**

* * *

Chapter 17**

**DPOV**

Taking in Robert's words was hard enough without the added bonus of Rose's eagerness of wanting be normal again. That is something I found…well, disturbing. Rose had become one of the strongest Strigoi's and now her weakness has won over – her desperation to be normal again. A Strigoi that has seen the light and wanted to go back to being boring. How charming.

I couldn't meet Victor's eyes, but found Robert's gaze comforting. He had a look of pure concentration, as if he was trying to figure out what I was thinking.

That's impossible. We'd have to be spiritual connected- bonded. Now that was a scary thought.

Eager to dismiss that thought, my eyes dropped to Rose's limp body. My mind whirled over the possibilities that could occur. First of all, Rose would have to be staked. There's no doubt about that. But of all the transformation, I have never heard of one where the Strigoi was unconscious. Would it be risky for Robert to proceed in staking her even though she wasn't awake? Or will it kill her?

Waking her was out of the question. It would mean awakening the monster buried in her.

So what were we supposed to do? I thought angrily.

My jaw tightened and my nostrils flared. I spun around, facing one of the poles, and punched it as hard as I could, not only dinting the whole frame but the middle piece splintered off, smashing into the window behind it.

Silence overcame the bus. All anyone could hear was my uncontrolled breathing.

Lissa broke the silence.

"Let's just change her," she hissed.

Victor turned to her, impassive. "That's not very safe. Especially in her condition," he said, motioning to Rose.

"I've thought of that too, brother," Robert said gravely.

"There isn't anything else we can do!" she retorted. "What, you want to wake her and try to settle her down? Maybe you haven't realized this yet, but Strigoi's _love_ blood!"

Her eyes met mine in the corner of her eye before she looked away, embarrassed.

_Still selfish, I see_. I looked away from her in disgust. If I didn't know her, I would've already had her neck snapped.

"It's risky, yes, but it has never occurred before so maybe it's not impossible for her to not die in the transformation," Victor suggested to Robert. He then turned to me as if he was asking for my permission.

I had little choices to choose from. Change her or not. Rose was bad enough without her evilness increasing dramatically. My gut told me I have gone completely bonkers. Fair enough, I guess. I was the one contemplating whether or not to make her a dhampir again.

Aside from that feeling, my heart said a whole different thing.

I looked up at Robert and reluctantly nodded.

"Do it."

I must have taken Robert by surprise because his facial features exploded with astonishment.

He met Lissa's eyes and she nodded as well and for the first time I noticed the stake she grasped. While I bickered with the brothers, she had charmed the stake.

But when Lissa started to lift up the stake so that Robert could seize it, Rose stirred.

All three pf us stiffened in horror. Lissa was frozen, stake in the air, and her eye never left Rose.

Rose's eyes shot wide open and I watched in terror along with the others as she swiftly shifted in a sitting position.

Robert yelled, "Stake her!"

Lissa reacted too late. She plunged forward an stabbed the air, where Rose was sitting not a moment ago. Rose had jumped over and onto the chair infront of us. I reached forward in hope of capturing her.

Whether Lissa done it on purpose or her aimed was that uncoordinated, I wasn't sure. But suddenly as I lurched forward, Lissa did a second later. Both of us failed to catch Rose, but Lissa didn't stop the stake plunging in the left side of my back, directly where my heart was.

"NO!" Rose screamed front the front of the bus. She had escaped but I copped the prize. Her expression was overcome with anguish. She whirled around and ran out of the bus and into the darkness of the night.

Pain exploded from me and I saw the familiar light shiny around me. Before I knew it, I was consumed by it. That was the last thing I saw.

**

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't UD in so long. Hopefully I can UD more, because my holidays are coming up. I hope you all enjoyed it :)**

**Please, pretty please review :)**


End file.
